Shadow
by Bookgal123
Summary: Sometimes the most unexpected things come from the most expected places. When you bottle up your emotion, the pressure builds, and you’ll explode. If you’re brilliant at it, no one will ever notice. Not that they did in the first place.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am only borrowing her lovely characters. **

"Ouch, Katie that's my toe." Autumn whined while tugging her luggage down the steps of the carriage, which was proving to be a relatively difficult feat. Katie laughed, tossing her straight blonde hair over her shoulder, her clear sapphire eyes sparkling in merriment.

"Lighten up Snape; this is the first day of our sixth year!"

Autumn glanced up at Hogwarts scowling. "I'll get the confetti." she mumbled before groaning in frustration as rain began to pour from the sky. Katie giggled opening her mouth and drinking up the fat drops of water, not worried at how soaked she was getting. Autumn on the other hand just stood there drenched, her curly raven hair plastered to her face, her expression similar to that of a drowned rat.

Katie grabbed Autumn's arm and together they made a mad dash for the castle, darting through muddy puddles.

Rushing inside, they stopped panting for breath, finally caught up with the other sixth years that were making their way to the Great Hall after depositing their baggage.

"I fear Autumn, that now we must separate and move on to the different paths fate has laid out for us!" Katie sang, her hand resting on her brow. Autumn shook her head, quite used to the girl's dramatics.

"Black, I'll see you tomorrow in class." With those words Autumn sauntered off to the Slytherin table, drying herself instantly with a quick charm. Katie skipped to the Gryffindor table, still sopping wet. She sat down next to Hermione, pools of water collected on the table.

"Are you alright Katie?" Hermione inquired her voice syrupy and dripping with concern.

"Of course I am; why would you ask?"

Hermione was silent, looking away timidly. Harry, who sat next to Ron on the other side of the table, glared at his empty plate irritably.

"What?" Katie continued baffled.

"Your father died! Don't you miss him at all?" Harry spat slamming his fists down on the table; several second year Hufflepuff's glanced over their shoulders, frightened by his sudden outburst.

"Yes but…" Katie replied.

"No you just don't get it! Sirius isn't coming back, so stop pretending like it's alright because it's not!" Harry shouted.

Silence settled over the group like a thick fog, blurring their thoughts. Katie shifted in her seat feeling uncomfortable. She rapidly began to miss Autumn. Peering ahead of her she noticed Autumn chatting with a solemn Draco, their seriousness stunned her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Autumn watched as each first year was sorted into a house. Astonishingly, most were Hufflepuffs'. There were few Slytherin's, though this did not bother her. During Dumbledore's speech she noted the Headmaster's injured hand and anger flared within her. _He_ had warned _him_, _he_ was risking it all for _him_. She snorted in disgust.

Feeling a sharp jab in her lower ribcage she turned to face Draco.

"What?" she snarled annoyed.

"You know don't you?"

She stared at him a moment, blinking in bewilderment. Then she nodded, black eyes narrowed in discontent.

"Good, come with me to the common room straight after dinner."

Autumn cocked her head to the side, so as to see around Crabbe and observed as Katie poked at her food halfheartedly.

Draco spotted this and jeered, "Don't let your puppy follow."

Autumn grunted shoving a fat chunk of potato into her mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Autumn!" squealed Katie rushing up and launching herself at her best friend. Autumn grumbled at the sudden weight that was dragging her down.

"Get off." she gasped prying Katie's paws off her shoulder.

"I was so lonely without you!"

"We were apart for an hour."

"Technicalities!"

"Look Katie I need to go to the Slytherin common room, I'm exhausted." Stepping around her Autumn raced off, shoving a first year out of the way.

"That explains your ill-tempered mood; I want my fun buddy back!" Katie called after her, kicking at the ground. She thought she heard a vague snort in reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"It appears that we have potions together Autumn, isn't that grand!" Katie exclaimed beaming at her friend.

"Yippee." Autumn stated, throwing her arms in the air unenthusiastically.

"We also have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration together."

Autumn smiled and hugged her books tighter to her chest. She couldn't help but see Draco glaring at her, she shook it off and followed Katie to Charms.

It was an extensive day and both girls were relieved upon entering the cool dungeons, their last class of the day.

Professor Snape stood next to his desk, frowning, and his arms folded ominously across his chest. Autumn shared a quick glance with her father before taking a spot next to Katie.

"Your dad finally got his dream job." Katie whispered tipping the end of her wand towards Snape.

"I guess." Autumn retorted leaning over and snatching a notebook from her bag.

"What's your problem? You're not yourself; you've been acting all mysterious."

"I could say the same about you." Autumn snapped eyes flashing dangerously. Katie exhaled noisily but remained silent for Snape had started the lesson, his low voice cutting through the atmosphere like a knife.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Please review! I know Katie probably seems like a Mary-sue, but that's how I want her to appear. Feedback would be awesome! **


End file.
